


Stay On Script (Collab!)

by existslikePristin



Category: TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Other, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin
Summary: Jihyo has a script she needs to practice, and Eunha's got the day off. It's the perfect opportunity!
Kudos: 5





	Stay On Script (Collab!)

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see from the title, this is a collaboration! Woo! I'm existslikePristin, and my collaborator is dubus_gap! If I did it properly, his account should be linked in the story's co-creators, but also if you want to contact him on Discord, his tag is dubu's_gap#0323 
> 
> Spoilers below. Read after you read the story if you want a little background:
> 
> He wrote this cool little fiction about Jihyo being a domme, and it read sort of like a script. I was like, "What if it actually WAS a script?!" and dubu's_gap, being the super cool dude that he is, agreed to let me do this adaptation! In the original, the "you" character is the male reader. I had a giggle fit imagining that Eunha was all offended about being called a boy, and dubu's_gap suggested that she should be a futa. Obviously, I agreed. Because it was hot.

*** The Lounge, early 2021, on a Friday ***

Legs crossed and dressed comfortably for the cold weather outside, Eunha casually sipped her coffee, sure that she looked like the most relaxed person in The Lounge. She was happy to be taking full advantage of her time off and getting in some reading. Her long blonde hair was bundled up in a baggy beanie, and a scarf was wrapped around her neck. The lazily drifting snow outside only served to provide a beautiful backdrop for the story on her tablet. Nothing could interrupt this lovely moment, except perhaps...

"Eunha! Fancy seeing you here this morning!"

In the window's reflection, Eunha locked eyes with Jihyo, dressed in a long, fluffy white coat with the hood down, hair up in a tight bun. Eunha wished she hadn't looked up. Certainly now she would now be stuck in a conversation, but she had sealed her own fate. She might as well be polite.

"Oh hey Jihyo! Yeah, I thought it looked like a good day to get some reading done and wanted a little atmosphere."

"Good pick for dat assmosphere!" Jihyo sat down in the next lounge chair over, dropping her bag on the floor in front of her. It made an unexpectedly heavy thump and made Eunha forget about the horrible excuse for a joke Jihyo told. "So, whatcha reading there, girl?"

"Just the latest fiction from existslikePristin."

Both women put a hand on their chests in remembrance before Jihyo continued.

"Nice! I love their work. It's just so damn good, yeah?"

Eunha nodded with a bright smile and slowly lifted her tablet, hoping she could just keep reading.

"So hey!" Jihyo blurted out. Eunha groaned internally and lowered her tablet to her lap again.

"I was wondering, Eunha, old buddy of mine, if you would be so kind as to help me out with this script reading for a movie I just got hired for?"

Eunha had to fight to keep her smile from turning an annoyed grimace. "Oh gosh darn it all to heck, sweetie. I would love to, but I have to get to practice with the girls in ten minutes!"

Jihyo pouted, "Aw, really? Umji texted me yesterday that Gfriend had the day off today."

Mentally cursing Umji, Eunha pretended to slide her finger across her tablet to check the date. "Oh nooo. It's already Friday? I thought it was Thursday. Time flies, right?"

"Sure does, doesn't it?"

The two laughed. One of their laughs was fake.

"So, what's this movie you scored then Jihyo?"

Jihyo bounced as she spoke, waving her hands around like it helped illustrate her story, "Well! I'm not allowed to say just yet. We're still in the keeping it quiet stage, but I think it's going to be a big hit. Get it? Big Hit? That's why I thought to ask you to help me!"

Again, fake laughter from Eunha.

"Aw, but doesn't that mean you aren't supposed to show anyone? I don't want you to get in trouble for showing me the script!"

Jihyo was already pulling a manila envelope out of her bag. "Oh, don't worry about that. I have permission to do whatever I need to practice my lines," she holds the folder up next to her face with a giant grin, "That's why they gave me two copies! And besides, I think you would be the perfect scene partner! You fit the bill almost perfectly! And I feel so comfortable with you as a fellow 97-liner! It's like I'm barely your senior at all."

Eunha's smile twitched. "That's so, so great. Why don't we have a little bitty looksie then?"

"Not just yet! I have to get..." Jihyo put the envelope in front of her face, paused, and then pulled it away, having changed her expression to a moderately more serious one, "into character!" But she didn't stay "in character" for more than a couple of seconds, and giggled cheerfully. "Besides, I want to see what you think of it in a cold read! It's a really special piece of work from dubu's_gap!"

Eunha had heard of dubu's_gap before, and her interest was at least a little piqued. "He's writing movies now? I hadn't heard about that."

Jihyo slapped a hand over her mouth. Eunha noticed for the first time that her nails were painted bloody red, not exactly matching her otherwise bubbly aura. "Oopsies! I wasn't supposed to say that! But that's okay, you can keep a secret!"

"Sure, I totally can," Eunha said, straight-faced. She had no intention of revealing the secret to anyone. It wouldn't get her out of this situation. At least not fast enough.

"Goodie! Mind if we go upstairs where nobody can listen in then?"

Mentally screaming, Eunha put her tablet in her purse, grabbed her coffee, and stood up. Jihyo shot out of her chair too, hopping up and down like a Once at a fanmeet. "Thank you thank you thank you Eunha! This will be so much fun!"

*** The Lounge, upstairs bedroom, the same Friday, minutes later ***

Eunha sat on the bed, sighing. She had taken off all of her comfy outerwear at Jihyo's insistence, and was left in her jeans and tee shirt. Next to her was the manila envelope, still closed. The room was dimly lit by a couple of weak lamps and the light seeping out through the cracks of the bathroom door.

Clumsy bumping and thumping noises came through the bathroom door as well. Jihyo was getting into costume. Eunha freely frowned now in her direction. 

"Okay! Are you ready to see the costume?!" Jihyo called through the door, eventually.

"Sure am!" Eunha struggled to put a smile back on.

"Aaawesome! Go ahead and open up the script. The first page will have a big green 'START' on it! You can read the intro. After that, don't forget, your label is 'YOU,' alright?"

Eunha slapped the bed next to the envelope before picking it up and undoing the red string holding it shut. "Can't wait!" she shouted at the bathroom. She cleared her throat as she quickly found the oversized "START" note. "Okay, so... I awake to the sounds of rustling in my bathroom. I slept well, had a really busy week, and it's Saturday morning. I stumble out of bed to investigate and the bathroom door swings open. What I see in the doorway... what? What I see in the doorway scares me a little, but excites me even more?"

The bathroom door opened when Eunha finished the introduction paragraph. She resisted the urge to read further and looked up.

"You like what you see?" Jihyo asked, standing in the doorway with one hand on the door frame and the other hand holding her copy of the script at eye level. Her face was suddenly in serious mode, and she managed to actually stay in character. She was wearing what appeared to be a cheap, but modified replication of her black outfit from Twice's music video for Breakthrough. The hole that revealed a little bit of her cleavage was cut significantly lower, meaning that little bit of cleavage was more of a wide open ocean... of cleavage. Now her bloody nail polish made sense.

Eunha couldn't help but stare through the top's opening, unable to stop from mentally comparing her own small breast size to the absolute titty monster that was now glaring at her. Even so, she could feel her dick stirring to life, and a bit of wetness forming underneath it.

"Uh, Eunha? It's your line!"

Snapping out of her daze, Eunha looked up to see Jihyo was smiling brightly again. She shook her head and glanced down at the script, then back up to see Jihyo glaring menacingly again, then back down at the script. "Y-yeah... I really--"

Perfectly on cue with the lines, Jihyo cut her off, "You really like this outfit, huh? I bet that's not all you like."

Eunha looked down to the next line and mumbled, "My eyes are fixed on what's attached to the... straps of the outfit." She looked up, this time between the straps around Jihyo's thighs. Held up between them was another modification to the outfit: a pitch black strap on dildo. It was massive. Eunha was caught between wondering if she should run away screaming, or if she should get on her knees and beg for it. Again, Eunha found that she was comparing herself to Jihyo. Eunha's dick was tiny, relative to the half a third leg swaying off of Jihyo's pelvis. Even if it was fake, Eunha found herself feeling very inadequate.

Jihyo continued with her next line before Eunha could fully process what she was seeing, "You know, Mommy's had a tough week too, right?" she asked, sounding so mature out of nowhere, "I really need to get some anger out, and I know you need to relax too. Could you be a good boy and help Mommy get some relief?"

Eunha twitched at the word "boy." Her head swam with a newly constructed theory. Is that what Jihyo meant by "fitting the bill?" Because Eunha's chest was so much smaller? That fucking bitch! Or did she know about Eunha's cock? It's not like it was a huge secret among regulars at The Lounge.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eunha. I know it's a little weird, but I would really appreciate the help on this! But trust me, it gets so good!" Again, Jihyo sounded cheerful like she did downstairs. But did she mean being called a boy was weird? She definitely planned this!

Plastering a fake smile on again, Eunha clenched the hand not holding the script into a fist. She wouldn't let Jihyo make a fool out of her on this beautiful Friday morning.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Jihyo's voice darkened again, "Good boy... Now, on your knees."

Eunha turned over and got onto the bed on her hands and knees, setting down the script below her head so she could look for her next line. But before she found her place again, she felt a yank on either side of her jeans, and her butt was instantly hit by the cool air with nothing in between. A squeak forced its way out of her throat, and she was about to look back when she felt the huge dildo squeezing its way between her ass cheeks, slightly wet with lube.

"See," came Jihyo's happy voice again, apparently completely unaffected by seeing Eunha's cock hanging down underneath her pussy, "It says you submit to my request and I toy with your entrance, pushing the tip against your quivering hole!" She switched back to her mature, seductive voice to read her lines, "You're always so tight, baby."

It wasn't just Eunha's asshole that was quivering. She was quivering all over. Once more, she couldn't decide if she should get away or push herself back to be impaled on the slowly gyrating, monstrous sex toy. She steeled her resolve though, and looked down at the next line.

"I'm... just wound up, last week and all," she started, clutching at the sheets below her, "D-did I tell you--"

She was cut off right on cue again, this time by Jihyo leaning down and shoving three of her fingers into Eunha's mouth. Jihyo played with Eunha's tongue, and giggled darkly, "Shush... I want you to relax and suck on my fingers. They're going in your ass."

Eunha whimpered and looked back. She tried hard not to accidentally bite down despite her gag reflex triggering slightly, afraid of Jihyo deciding to go ahead without lube as revenge.

"It says you oblige," Jihyo said, somewhere between her happy voice and her seductive one this time, "This is going to be for the camera, so I need you to play it up more, okay? Suck on my fingers. Get them farther back in your throat so you spit a little more."

Eunha's vision blurred a little with small tears forming in the corners of her eyes, so she had difficulty reading the next line. But it wasn't long before Jihyo pulled her fingers out of Eunha's mouth, playing around with the sagging line of drool that followed them, her nail polish gleaming in the room's low light as if they were actual pools of fresh blood. As soon as Eunha cleared her eyes and could see the script again, she felt one of those fingers slide its way easily into her ass.

"There we go," came Jihyo's line, "Finally starting to loosen up, are we?"

Despite her relative discomfort, Eunha's cock dripped a bit of precum onto the bed.

"Holy crap, babe!" Jihyo's voice was excessively cheerful again, "That little drop was perfect! I told you that you were the perfect scene partner! Thank you so much!"

Eunha coughed once and gritted her teeth for a moment, getting used to the intrusion, and went back to the script, "Yes Jihyo. I love when you finger fuck my ass."

There was a sudden moment of realization that struck Eunha. Jihyo's name was already built into the script. Didn't she say she auditioned? She didn't have time to think about it further though, as Jihyo's laughter tore through the air in tandem with the instructions.

"I love it when you talk like that for Mommy."

Another finger slipped into Eunha's ass, bringing with it more lubrication.

"Fuck!" Eunha stayed on script, unintentionally that time.

"Wow, that slid right in. You think you could take another?"

"P-please... Mommy. I want- oh fuck- I want you to make me c-cry with pleasure."

Jihyo leaned over Eunha's shoulder to whisper her next line in her ear, keeping her fingers moving steadily. The sound of soft, wet flesh against soft, wet flesh filled the room. "Such a naughty boy..."

Eunha squeaked, "Jihyo, I'm not," she took a deep breath to try to stay calm, "A boy."

Without responding, Jihyo suddenly pulled part-way out, rearranged herself so all of her fingers formed a wedge shape, and pushed. Eunha's ass barely presented any resistance.

"Stay on script..." Jihyo warned in her happy voice as she was almost halfway to fisting Eunha's pliable ass. Presumably to punctuate her point, but also as shown in the script, she used her free hand to land a powerful slap on Eunha's ass.

A loud moan belted out of Eunha's mouth against her will. She barely managed to compose herself though, and moved on to the next line, "Fuck... Jihyo. Can I cum? My p-prostate--"

"Baby," Jihyo interrupted again, "you can come as much as you want. You'll be begging not to cum anymore, after I'm through with you."

Eunha wasn't sure if saying that she was cumming out loud fooled her mind into thinking she was actually ready to climax or if she was there all along, but she shook hard and a small glob of her cum burst out of her dick. Her pussy leaked, running down her inner thighs. Her arms collapsed beneath her, and she fell down next to the script.

"I think you're ready for my cock."

The bed pushed Eunha's cheek in, so she sounded a little muffled, "I need it. Please."

Jihyo shoved Eunha over, causing her to land on her side. Then, she reached underneath one of her arms, fiddling with some part of her costume's straps. There must have been a button on the back holding the neckline up, because after a second Eunha watched, enraptured even in her post-orgasm daze, as Jihyo's legendary tits burst out of their containment. She struck a casually dominant pose, hand her hips and head high, that really brought her ensemble together. The strappy, revealing outfit, the deadly nails, the dark voice, and now the pose.

One word came out of Eunha's mouth, almost too silent even for her to hear, "God..."

Then, Jihyo disappeared from Eunha's line of sight, but she could hear her somewhere around the bathroom, searching through her bag. The next thing she knew, she was being tied up with some sort of rope. Knees to her chest, and arms behind her back. 

Eunha lay there on her side, mostly helpless and oozing cum from her semi-soft dick and pussy. The script was suddenly in her face again, held horizontal so she could read it accurately. "Not too much more here, Eunha! Mind reading this next part for me, sweetie?"

With a deep breath and a half-hearted attempt to focus, Eunha read the scene description Jihyo's manicured finger was pointing out, "I leak like... a good little slut... waiting for Jihyo to take me."

Jihyo's dildo lined up with Eunha's ass and ever so slowly inched its way inside. Eunha felt a scream rising up in her lungs, but Jihyo slowed down just before hilting the dildo completely inside, pointing out the next line.

"M-mommy... Oh fuck!"

The pounding began. Eunha's built up scream ripped through her like a runaway train, but turned halfway into a luxurious moan. She was rocked up and down, making a mess of the sheets with both the movement and with the cum spilling out of her.

But as soon as it started, it suddenly stopped. Eunha felt the colossal silicone cock get yanked out of her, leaving her ass gaping for several seconds.

"Well there we go! Thanks so much for the help! That was a super good cold read! You really do make a great actor!"

"Wha... what? But..." Eunha blinked the twinkling stars out of her eyes and looked up to see Jihyo standing off to one side of the bed, detaching the dildo from the straps on her outfit. 

"That's the end of the script, silly!" Jihyo giggled, her gorgeous breasts still hanging out of her loosened top, "At least, as much as dubu's_gap gave me to share. But that was super duper helpful!"

Jihyo climbed back onto the bed and started untying Eunha's knees from her chest. "I feel like I have a really good grasp of the role now! I'll go home and finish the rest solo, but lord almighty you would have been perfect for that part! Too bad it's already been cast, huh?"

When her arms were untied as well, Eunha let them just fall limply. She barely listened to Jihyo's bouncing footsteps moving around the room, collecting her things.

"Oh shoot! Your coffee got cold. Hey, I'll go downstairs and buy you another one. Oooh, and some cookies! I'll have them leave it all for you on the counter! Thanks again, Eunha! Bye bye!"

The door shut, and Eunha slowly realized she was alone again. She sat up, wincing at the soreness in her ass, and yet not minding it too much. With wobbling legs, she stood up and cautiously pulled her jeans back on. She groaned when she felt the back of the pants were soaked. She must have sprayed them with some of her cum when they were around her ankles.

"God Jihyo, I'll get you back for this," she muttered as she gathered up her shoes, jacket, scarf, and beanie, "After I finish my coffee... and those cookies."

THE END


End file.
